


Glory for me

by 12nancylove3344



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Rating: NC17
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:08:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26032417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/12nancylove3344/pseuds/12nancylove3344
Summary: 当城堡里出现一个gloryhole.....
Relationships: Gwaine/Lancelot (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Glory for me

  
  


梅林一直知道城堡里有很多隐秘的角落，传闻中那些角落会随机的出现一个小洞口，人们叫它寻欢洞。只要支付一个金币，就可以爽一下，不过从来都没人知道洞里的人是谁，又是如何出现在各种难以发现的角落的。

眼下梅林刚刚在亚瑟那里受了闷气，又因为最近莫佳娜憋着不知道要干什么，他快要被压得喘不过气了，现下的梅林开始有意识的寻找那个寻欢洞。

整个城堡几乎找遍了，可是并没有找到那个神奇的洞口。

高汶说过，他在城堡西翼的厢房附近来了一发；兰斯洛特也说，他在无人宴会厅的扫帚间发现了那个洞口；莱昂好像也表示，夜巡的时候那个洞口会出现在武器库的暗门里。

梅林就没有这么幸运了，走遍了所有寻欢洞可能出现的地方，都没有找到。最后只剩下最高处的塔楼还没有找过了。这个塔楼原本是历代卡美洛特的宫廷法师御用塔楼，不过随着乌瑟的魔法禁令，这个塔楼也渐渐衰败了，现在根本无人问津，已经成了堆满杂物，蛛丝遍地的地方。

不巧的很，塔楼入口的木门紧锁着，看来今天是没戏了。

梅林站在门口，忽然想上去塔楼看看，没准有什么被遗落的魔法书籍呢？

正在他准备催动魔法炸开这个铜锁的时候，门里传出了清嗓的声音。

紧锁的木门有一处木块被取下来了，里面是两块黑布覆盖着，根本看不到里面人的样子。

梅林楞在原地，有些紧张的魔法轻微失控，手中紧握的金币表面被印上了他的掌纹。

“那个…”

现在应该做什么了？可以脱裤子了吗？卡美洛特总是有太多的规矩，要知道，在埃尔多，打一炮可比这简单的多。

黑布的中间伸出一只手，看起来门后是个男人。只要能让他爽到，梅林真的不在乎门后的人是男是女，是美是丑。

那只手晃了晃，梅林这才反应过来，将手中那枚特殊的金币递过去。

那只手拿到金币后缩了回去。

然后呢？现在可以脱裤子了吧？

梅林慢吞吞的解着自己的裤带，门里的人好像等的不耐烦了，重新伸出手，摸到了梅林的衣角，粗暴的扒下梅林的裤子，然后精准的抓住他双腿中间的位置，对着那还没有抬头的欲望，开始熟练的搓揉起来。

欲望渐渐抬头，那只手的指尖轻柔的褪去肉柱顶端褶皱的皮肤，整个肉柱的形状完全暴露出来。那只手拽着梅林坚硬的下体，塞进了门上的洞口里，紧接着，属于舌头特有的触感付了上来。先是舌尖轻舔着顶端，品尝着梅林的味道，之后整个分身都被好好的舔过，湿热的口腔吮吸着顶端，包裹着梅林肿胀的欲望。

门里传来了摩擦的声音，听起来好像那个人也脱下了裤子，正抚摸着他自己的下体。

梅林坚挺的分身颤抖着，他的阴囊被这个人吮吸住了，舌尖挑逗的刺激着囊袋的位置，又从下面舔到顶端的小孔处，这慢吞吞的吞吐仿佛隔靴搔痒，既是折磨，又是天堂，当然被舔的感觉很好，但是梅林期待更多的，更紧致的东西。

里面的人仿佛读懂了梅林的想法，将梅林矗立的分身整个塞入喉咙中，喉咙里的触感果然更加温热，压迫着梅林跳动的神经，喉结的结点完美的刮动梅林阴茎顶端的沟壑处，每一次律动都积累着满满的快感。

舌头和嘴唇吞咽发出的声音清脆好听，门里的人被梅林的阴茎堵得喘不上气，几秒过后，那个人吐出了阴茎，鼻腔里充斥着液体，他吸着鼻水，喉咙里发出溺水后获救的朦音。

这声音立马让梅林想到了亚瑟，不知道那个皇家混蛋现在在干什么，或许是在训练可怜的骑士团，又或许在下城区朝刑架上的人丢番茄吧。

有些念头一旦想起来就控制不了了，梅林现在满脑子都是亚瑟的身影，亚瑟在阳光下大笑的样子，还有亚瑟赢得一场比赛时酣畅淋漓的模样，还有亚瑟让他跪下擦地时候的得意表情，虽然不想承认，但梅林连亚瑟欺负人时的样子也想好好守护起来，谁也不能伤害他的王子。

但是……梅林忍不住给门后的人安上亚瑟的脸，这太刺激了，高贵的王子殿下抛开尊严跪在门后给他口交……这个念头，想想就让他几乎射出来了。

梅林的身体发软，如果不是膝盖抵在门上，他现在肯定已经跪下了，身下的快感凝聚成实体，凝结在腹内，火热的燃烧着他的神经，梅林无法在考虑其他的事情，去他妈的莫佳娜，去他妈的魔法禁令，全部抛在脑后，现在他能想到的只有身体上的快乐，和脑海中给他舔的亚瑟。

他的身体前后摆动起来，跟随着门口人吞吐的节奏，一次又一次狠狠的把自己撞进那人的喉咙里。

口腔分泌的粘液顺着梅林的阴茎滑下来，粘稠的液体滴在地上，粘腻的声音充斥着梅林的耳朵，他的脸憋得通红，阴囊缩成一团，和坚硬的分身一起颤抖着，快乐交织在一起，欲望就快迸发出来了。

“亚瑟……嗯……”

梅林颤抖着，将他体内的那股欲望毫无保留的射进门后的人的喉咙里，然后回味过来，他好像叫了不该叫的人的名字？

门后的人也停顿了一下，不过只是一瞬间，很快的口腔重新运动上来，梅林的阴茎还没有疲软下来，那人舔干净了他顶端射出的液体，全部吞下，门后传来的摩擦声也越来越快，最后，梅林捕捉到一丝轻微的喘息，看来那个人也释放出来了。

梅林的阴茎已经软下来了，但他没有动，高潮过后总是发懒，他抵在门上，并不想收回他的分身。

门里的人好像不太愉快，梅林感觉自己的下体被弹了一下。

“哦…抱歉！”梅林飞快的抽出他的分身，匆忙的穿上裤子，浑身仿佛轻松了不少。

“谢谢！”梅林扔下一句没头没脑的道谢，小跑着消失在城堡里。

他还要赶回去给盖尤斯刷药罐呢，老人家的脾气爆的很，梅林可不想再受另一波气了。

梅林几乎忘记昨天的一切了，直到今天傍晚他来叫亚瑟准备出席晚上五朔节的演讲。亚瑟趴在办公桌上，看起来是准备写演讲稿的时候睡着了，羊皮纸被压在亚瑟的脸下，不知道会不会被印上墨水——亚瑟的钱袋在桌子旁边随意的散落着，其中有一枚金币让梅林的心跳乱了一拍。

没错，就是那枚印着梅林掌纹的金币，平淡无奇的混入所有的金币中，却在梅林的眼中那么刺眼。

不会的，肯定是巧合！可能是被流传到亚瑟的手上的呢？

可是他今天一直跟着亚瑟，只离开不超过半小时，这半小时亚瑟不是在洗澡就是在吃饭，没有时间去和别人有金钱来往。

亚瑟只觉得面前忽然暗了下来，他睁开眼，看见梅林皱着眉顶着他，表情是亚瑟从未见过的凝重。

“干什么？”亚瑟抬起头，脸颊上果真印上了没干的墨水。

“没事，演讲稿写好了吗？晚会很快就开始了。”梅林的眉头舒展开，仿佛刚刚的都是亚瑟没睡醒的错觉。

亚瑟低头看了看被自己弄皱的羊皮纸，上面才写了一个开头‘亲爱的子民们’

梅林从后背拿出一个卷轴，“拿去吧，我帮你准备好了。”

亚瑟的表情一下放松起来,“谢天谢地，梅林，你也不是那么没用嘛！”

“亚瑟…”梅林忧郁着不知道该怎么说，他也没傻到直接去问’嘿，你昨天有没有在塔楼里面给别人舔鸡巴？’这样的话，如果他真的这么说了……梅林一时间竟然不知道后果和他有魔法比哪个更严重。

“你想说什么？”亚瑟走到屏风后面，脱掉白色的睡衣，开始擦洗自己的身体。

“你知道城堡里的寻欢洞吗？”

“有听说过，不过像我这样高贵的人是不会去那里寻找快活的。”

梅林看不到亚瑟的表情，他只能听着里面哗哗的水声，亚瑟的语气听起来也正常的很。

看来亚瑟不打算承认。这也不难理解，骄傲如亚瑟的王子怎么会承认自己会跪下去舔陌生人的屌呢。没有真凭实据，梅林只凭着一枚金币也不敢下定论。可是被遮挡的严严实实的洞口，和可以去城堡的任何地方，还有昨天上锁的门——城堡里所有的锁亚瑟都有钥匙。

糟糕，不能再想了，梅林一想到亚瑟可能舔过他的下体，他双腿中间的东西竟然有要抬头的意味。

“梅林！滚过来给我穿衣服！”亚瑟裸着上身，不耐烦的喊着。

“你的脸上还有墨水呢”梅林随手拿起面盆旁的一块手帕，伸手向亚瑟的脸擦过去。

亚瑟安静的站着，这是梅林为数不多喜欢亚瑟的时候——骗谁呢，亚瑟任何时候梅林都喜欢的很——深金色的睫毛紧闭，微微颤抖，把他醉人的湛蓝色瞳孔隐藏起来，玫瑰色的嘴唇就在那儿，梅林一歪头就可以轻易的吻上去……

亚瑟的瞳孔猛地睁开了，及时的捕捉到了梅林毫不掩饰的迷恋。

巫师的感知本就比普通人敏感很多，面前的王子看似不在意的任由梅林擦拭，但是他的心跳声和血液飞速的流动已经出卖了他。

梅林的脸颊发烫，在亚瑟的注视下慢慢地靠近他，他小鹿一般纯净的眼睛同样注视着亚瑟，观察着对方的反应，再往前一小步，他就可以吻住亚瑟那该死的好看的嘴唇。

“你……”亚瑟先说话了。

“殿下…”梅林轻声的回应着。

“你这块抹布是不是从面盆旁边拿的？你知不知道这是你上午擦地的抹布！”亚瑟烦躁的甩开梅林的手臂，气鼓鼓的重新钻进屏风后面清洗自己的脸。

梅林傻笑着，不知道自己现在的表情看起来有多蠢。他明明就听见了亚瑟胸膛里打鼓一般的心跳，还有转身时候微微颤抖的肩膀。

"要穿那件红色的外套！”亚瑟在屏风后嚷嚷道。

  
  
  


晚会一切都很好，五月女神当然又是格温，梅林又被迫穿上了皇家仆人套装，那顶可笑的大帽子让高汶围在他身边打趣个没完。只是在快要结束的时候，亚瑟忽然晕倒了。乌瑟立马停止了一切活动，只留下仆人和几个信任的骑士，并召来盖尤斯调查这究竟是怎么回事。

亚瑟的身上没有被下咒的痕迹，不一定是魔法搞的鬼，但是看着莫佳娜似笑非笑的表情，这事和她脱不了干系。看看，这个邪恶的女巫还装模作样的跟着盖尤斯和乌瑟一起凑过来，可能是等着看好戏吧。

“盖尤斯！亚瑟他不允许有事！”乌瑟握着拳头，眼中是这位国王少有的慌乱。

兰斯洛特慌乱的把桌上的食物统统推到地上，好让梅林把亚瑟安顿在平整的桌上，盖尤斯又给亚瑟匆忙的喂下调配的药剂，王子这才缓缓的睁开眼。

“发生什么了？”亚瑟有些迷茫的问。

盖尤斯检查过了亚瑟的眼底和口腔，问道“殿下，你感觉怎么样？”

亚瑟挣扎着坐起来，靠在梅林的身上，他揉着眼睛说，“嗯……胸口闷的很，有水吗？我好渴”

“殿下，还有其他不适的地方吗？”盖尤斯顶着亚瑟问，但是老御医的心中已经有了答案。

亚瑟接过格温递过来的水杯，一股脑全都喝完了才说“浑身无力，还是很渴…盖尤斯，我这是怎么了？”

盖尤斯抬眼看了看乌瑟，又看了看亚瑟，才说“您有可能是中毒了”

“你是说有人投毒？”乌瑟夺过亚瑟手中的水杯，塞给一旁的莱昂说“你去把今天接触过亚瑟食物的人全都彻查一遍，有任何问题都要汇报给我!”

“是！陛下！”莱昂拿着杯子走了。

亚瑟揉揉脑袋，依然靠在梅林的身上，他的四肢已经恢复了一半的体力，但是身边有个人肉靠枕干嘛不用呢？

“盖尤斯，亚瑟中的到底是什么毒？有什么影响吗？”梅林皱着眉问，无论解药在哪儿，有多难找，只要存在，梅林就一定给他找回来！

盖尤斯又看了看乌瑟，又看了看亚瑟，最后对梅林说，“是一种情花的毒，解毒也很简单，找人和殿下行房就好了…”

乌瑟松了口气，“这好说，把城中的妓女召来，之后重金封口”

“不是那么简单，陛下”盖尤斯有点语塞“这种情花有两种花蕊可以做药引，一种是雄蕊，一种是雌蕊，他眼底下形成的粉色斑点证明亚瑟服下的是雌蕊做的药引。”

盖尤斯的眉毛挑的老高，有些犹豫地说“这就要委屈殿下了，得和男人交欢才行…”

亚瑟的瞳孔一下放大了，半长着嘴磕磕巴巴的说“胡扯！这肯定是胡扯！”

“重要的是新鲜的精液，必须准确的洒进殿下的后方……”盖尤斯说不下去了，相信不需要多说大家也会明白亚瑟需要做什么。

乌瑟也愣在原地，“那…如果就这样放任下去呢？”

“亚瑟现在感到的胸闷是刚刚开始，会越来越重，不出三天就会窒息而死。”盖尤斯低下头，这个结果是整个卡美洛特不能接受的，可是他们完美的王子殿下被另一个男人艹？这也不太能被接受的样子。

“父亲？！”亚瑟瞪着眼睛，“你该不会相信这些胡扯吧？？”

“放心吧亚瑟，会有解决办法的！”乌瑟挥挥手，叫来一伙士兵“把王子送进他的房间，门口看严实了，一只苍蝇也不准飞进去！王子的贞洁不容侵犯！”

王子的贞洁可是国家大事！

“父亲？？”亚瑟被硬生生的从梅林肩头上拽下来，被士兵抬着送回了自己的卧室。

梅林观察着莫佳娜，她眼中虚伪的关切在所有人离开的时候消失不见，换上来的是被一场好戏取悦到了的邪笑。这一招阴险的很，在这种情况下让盖尤斯说出亚瑟中的毒，一定会有嘴不严的会传出去——没有特指高汶——那之后，如果亚瑟没用到解药，那就是卡美洛特的悲哀，如果亚瑟痊愈了，就证明王子殿下用了解药，那就是卡美洛特的耻辱。

梅林在盖尤斯吃饭的桌子前来回踱步，可怜的老人家想好好吃顿晚饭也不行。

“梅林！看在上帝的份上，你能停下吗？我的地板都被你踩出坑了！”

梅林停下来，赌气似的坐在盖尤斯面前，开始抖动膝盖。

盖尤斯扔下手里的面包，“天呐…”

“就没有其他的方法解毒吗？比如什么长在危险洞窟里的草药，或者传说中的动物的肝脏什么的？”梅林的手指扣着桌子，不可能一种毒药只有一种解药方式吧？

“这个嘛…”盖尤斯挑着眉说“因为找人行房这种方法简单方便，所以目前还没有发现有什么草药可以解毒。”

“莫佳娜这个阴险的小人！”梅林骂道，连带着莫高斯，还有森瑞德，以及森瑞德的整个王国也没能逃脱梅林的咒骂。

他不能放任亚瑟就这样死在他的面前。

“不一定是莫佳娜”盖尤斯停顿了一下说“想要得到殿下贞洁的人很多呢。”

梅林腾的一下站起来，二话不说就向门外走去。

“你进不去的”盖尤斯重新拿起面包啃着“亚瑟的门外全是士兵，你也听到了，国王要保证王子的‘贞洁’”

“那我也不能眼睁睁看着……”

盖尤斯忽然丢给梅林一瓶透明色的小瓶子“薄荷脑熬成的药膏，抹在亚瑟的鼻子下他会感觉好点——还有，药膏也有润滑作用。”

“什么都不会发生的，盖尤斯”梅林嫌弃的撇了一眼盖尤斯，急匆匆的跑走了——手里还紧紧的攥着那个瓶子。

  
  


盖尤斯说的是对的，亚瑟的卧室门前站了四个士兵，还有四个士兵在附近转悠着，戒备森严的好像门后是国家宝藏一样。

看来正面交锋是不行了，人数众多也不好被引走，那么现在能做的只有——爬墙。

亚瑟在他的床上躺着，胸口略微发闷让他很不舒服，翻来覆去的也睡不着。他的思绪飘到了今天早些时候，他差点就失控了，然而去亲吻一个男仆不是一个王子该做的事，可是他就是忍不住去想如果那时候他接受了，梅林的嘴唇吻起来感觉该有多好。

亚瑟并没有很多接吻的经验，只是一年前在荷尔蒙的催动下想做些傻事，不明不白的吻了格温。可怜的姑娘现在好像还误会着什么，不过这给亚瑟带来的启示是：如果他想做什么不符合王子行为的事，那就不要让人知道他是王子。

窗外好像有动静？亚瑟跳起来，光着脚悄悄的走到窗前，忽然一颗脑袋冒出来把他吓的一颤。

果然是梅林，还带着他那白痴的脸。

梅林艰难的扒着窗沿，双腿扑腾着，他的力气在爬墙的过程中全部用尽了，这会儿是怎么也用不出力翻进来了。

“你在干嘛？”亚瑟歪着头问，丝毫没有上去帮忙的意思。

“帮…我一…把…”梅林快要喘不上气了，亚瑟要是再不来帮忙，窒息而死的大概就是梅林了。

亚瑟叹了口气，抓着梅林后背的衣服一使劲，把梅林瘦弱的身躯勾进来，只是梅林双腿还在扑腾着，两个人一起失去了平衡，直直倒在地板上。

亚瑟的后背结实的摔在地面上，怀里是把自己扭成一般人做不到的样子的梅林。

“对不起！”梅林伸手去揉亚瑟的后脑“没摔倒脑袋吧？可别摔傻了，已经够傻的了…”

“你才是白痴的那个”亚瑟打掉梅林的手，挣扎着站起来，“你来干嘛？”

“看看你感觉怎么样了”梅林从怀里掏出那瓶药膏“盖尤斯说抹在鼻子下会感觉好一些”

亚瑟正觉得心底烦躁的很，拿起那瓶药膏，剜了一点送到鼻子下，果然一股清凉闯进鼻腔，直入胸口，一下就没有那么沉闷了。

“帮我谢谢盖尤斯，你可以回去了”亚瑟招招手，示意梅林可以滚蛋了。

“那你打算怎么办？”梅林问

“不知道…等死吧。”亚瑟耸肩说“又或者父亲真会给我搞来一个男人也说不定——”

“不行！”梅林打断了亚瑟

“你那么激动干嘛？我都没说什么。”亚瑟翻了个白眼“说真的，你可以回去了”

梅林湿漉漉的眼睛盯着亚瑟，“我不走”他说“我是来保护你的贞洁的！”

亚瑟瞪大了眼睛，不知道梅林嘴里说的是什么狗屁话。

“我不会让你死的，既然你也不想死，那为什么不让我帮忙呢？”没错啊，既然亚瑟不可避免的需要被上一次，那为什么梅林不能来承担这个角色呢？

“你？”亚瑟指着梅林“我？”又指着自己。

“是的，由我来做是个再好不过的选择，现在没人知道我在你的房间里，门外的侍卫可以作证今夜没人进来过，我们可以对外说盖尤斯找到了解药就行了。这样，你的名声完好无损。”

亚瑟很想拒绝，这实在是太丢脸了，现在的他可没有能遮挡的东西，梅林又站在这里，他的锁骨在月光下投出好看的阴影，微张的嘴唇也不停的发出邀请。

“你不相信我吗？”梅林开始用他无辜的眼睛望着亚瑟，这一招在埃尔多很适用，不知道对王子殿下是不是也同样适用。

亚瑟张了张嘴，最后还是没有说话，默默地走到屏风附近。

梅林呆呆的愣在原地，走是不可能走的，但又不知道干什么。

“滚过来给我换衣服！”亚瑟白眼都要翻到天上去了，梅林这个蠢货，非要他把话说明白才行吗？

“来了殿下！”梅林带着他灿烂的笑容走过来，他竟然没发现亚瑟穿的还是宴会上的衬衣。

光洁的胸膛露出来，梅林站在亚瑟的身后，却迟迟没有给亚瑟套上睡衣。

梅林冰凉的手放到他火热的肩膀上，并不粗糙的手掌让亚瑟怀疑是不是平日里梅林干活总是偷懒，所以他的手这么柔软。

“亚瑟，你决定好了是吗？”梅林歪着头问，嘴唇轻柔的吻了一下亚瑟的脖子。

“就快后悔了”亚瑟嘟囔到，没有躲开梅林落在他身上的吻。

“今天的事，如果日后我听到任何关于我的名声的事…我发誓！”

“绝对不会！”梅林反驳道“你不知道我有多会保守秘密…”

还是第一次有人这样温柔的对待他，梅林的双手抚摸着亚瑟的每一寸肌肤，他的所有神经都在叫嚣着[吻我！快吻我呀！床就在那里，不要慢吞吞的了！]但是他不能表现出来他很想要的样子，这太有失王子的风范了！

梅林虽然瘦弱，但是身高却比亚瑟还高上一点，可能是平日里哈腰惯了，亚瑟根本没注意到梅林竟然可以把他搂在怀里，纤长的手臂向着亚瑟隐秘的地方摸去。

不知道该怎么做，不知道做的对不对，梅林只是顺着自己的模样去按摩亚瑟的下半身。

“嗷～”亚瑟吃痛的猛地转过身，对上梅林慌乱的眼神，脾气消了一半。“你究竟会不会——算了…”

梅林不知道哪里弄错了，这也不能怪他吧，他根本也没有摸过第二根鸡巴。面前的人垂着头，手伸向了未勃起的阴茎，亚瑟右手套弄着自己的分身，另一只手搭在梅林的腰上，并从衣角里伸进去，抚摸着他的仆人的细腻的皮肤，很快亚瑟的分身昂扬起来，戳着梅林的肚皮。

“亚瑟…”梅林轻声说“我可以吻你吗？”

求你，拜托了

“亚瑟？”

“如果我不愿意，你知道我比你强壮的多”亚瑟咬着嘴唇，这已经是个明晃晃的邀请了。

梅林侧过头，靠近了他渴望已久的嘴唇，轻柔的吻了上去。这个吻从只是一个平淡的接触，变成了辗转噬骨的深吻，梅林抓着亚瑟结实的臀部，无限的把他拉近自己，恨不得与他的王子合成一体。

亚瑟慌乱的扒下梅林的裤子，这熟悉的感觉让梅林确定了什么，不过他并不准备说出来。他的分身直愣愣的从裤子里弹出来，和亚瑟的分身贴在一起，两个滚烫的欲望摩擦着，试探着，接触带来的满足感让梅林几乎忘记呼吸。

好像不对劲，亚瑟只觉得他的感官被放大了两倍，明明只是摩擦着梅林的分身而已，就已经让他觉得快要射了，他的阴茎颤抖着分泌出透明的液体，几乎不需要多加触碰就能完成自己的使命一般，内心燃烧的欲望吞噬了他的大脑，此时此刻亚瑟无法再端着王子的架子了，他连吻带拽的把梅林推到床边，期间梅林被自己的裤子绊倒，又磕磕绊绊的爬起来，亚瑟欲火中烧，这种时候竟然没笑出来，而是把梅林拽起来，粗暴的把他瘦弱的仆人扑在柔软的床垫上。

梅林有些发懵，刚刚丢脸的被自己的裤子绊倒在地，回过神来后亚瑟竟然跪在床前给他口交了！亚瑟急得很，这次没有浅尝试探，是直接把梅林挺拔的分身塞进喉咙里，疯狂的撞击着自己的喉部深处，他的阴茎肿胀的厉害，属于梅林特有的味道又冲击着他的鼻腔，这味道安心又温暖，仿佛梅林再也不会离他而去。

想象是一回事，真实的在眼下发生又是另外一回事，梅林的分身探索着亚瑟口腔中的每一寸领地，喉咙深处的光滑炽热，在这野蛮的刺激下梅林凭着最后的意志抽出了亚瑟口中的阴茎，依然有些来不及了，他温热的液体一股脑的射在亚瑟水润的嘴唇上。

几乎是同时的，亚瑟也一起喷洒出来，他的身体变得敏感不已，即使是微风吹拂过他的肌肤，也感觉像是爱人温暖的手掌一样，爱恋的抚摸他的身体，让亚瑟觉得他的身体好像不是自己的。

欲望找到出口后，亚瑟并没有安稳下来，他的身体依然发烫，要求着更多的爱抚和亲吻，还有…想和梅林融为一体。

睡梦中的盖尤斯忽然惊醒！糟了！忘记告诉梅林亚瑟的身体一旦被欲火点燃就会出现一些变化……算了，反正今晚梅林注定回不来了，盖尤斯只希望今夜过后他的半个儿子不会被掏空。

被深深挂念的梅林此时依然躺在床上，这好像太快了，他甚至觉得有些丢脸。

亚瑟也爬到床上，骑在他的身上，开始焦急的亲吻他的脸蛋和身体。

“亚瑟…你觉得怎么样了？”梅林轻声的问，希望亚瑟感觉好一些。

“确切的说，解药步骤并没有完成。”亚瑟侧过脸说“你得把你那东西塞进来才行”

亚瑟的嘴唇上依旧挂着属于梅林的粘液，他在梅林的肩头胡乱的蹭了一把，掰过梅林的脸颊，强迫他亲吻自己。

“唔唔——嗯…”

梅林发出莫名其妙的声音，亚瑟只好停下来，“又怎么了？现在想走人可不行！”他的分身已经又一次站立起来了，眼神不安的看着梅林。

梅林拍打着他的手臂，亚瑟这才意识到他的手腕正好压在梅林的喉咙上，连忙松开手掌。

“我刚刚喘不上气了…”

“对不起”亚瑟的语气里丝毫没有歉意就是了。

说真的，梅林是想一个翻身把亚瑟压在身下然后让他尝尝自己真正的实力的，但是眼下的情况他倒像是个被侵犯的大姑娘，被亚瑟结实的双腿牢牢困在身下，还要被迫亲吻。而且看起来他也翻不动身的样子。

“殿下…慢一点…”梅林拉过亚瑟的脑袋，重新吻上那双饱满的唇。

“我不会离开的”他说。

亚瑟回吻着梅林，竟因为那句根本算不上承诺的话而安心不少。

他开始放下节奏，沉浸在梅林的亲吻的拥抱中。他的身体舒展开来，趴在梅林的身上，缓缓地磨蹭着，两人双腿中间的部位靠在一起，火热的抵着对方的分身。梅林也唤醒了那股刚刚灭掉的欲火，他的手掌揉捏着亚瑟的臀部，厚实的脂肪下是有力的肌肉，美妙的触感让梅林的阴茎壮大了一点。

纤长的手指游走到亚瑟的后穴处，梅林伸出指尖，悄悄的用魔法唤来盖尤斯的药瓶，取了一小块膏体后，送入亚瑟的后穴内。冰凉的神奇触感让亚瑟难以抗拒的呻吟出来，立马紧紧的吸住了梅林的那半截手指。

梅林慢慢地将那根手指深入推进，又慢慢地抽回来，等到亚瑟的身体没有那么紧之后，加入了第二根手指。

亚瑟没有力气再去亲吻了，他摊在梅林的肩头上，已经竭尽全力的控制自己不要呻吟出来了，可是不正常的敏感度让他不得不向快感屈服，一声呻吟就这样不小心的溜了出来。

“亚瑟？我弄疼你了吗？”梅林不敢再动了，万一伤到了亚瑟，没准他会把自己从窗户上扔下去。

“没有……继续！”亚瑟咬着下唇，他的脸颊红得快要滴血，看起来怎么也不想是没事的样子。

“你确定？我可以再慢一些——” 

“让你继续！”亚瑟怎么能承认，光是两根手指塞在他的身体里，美妙的快感就占据了他的身体，大脑几乎控制不住了。“快点放进来…”

梅林委屈的去抓自己硬的发疼的阴茎，在穴口拍打了几下，试探着挺进了亚瑟的身体里。

亚瑟体内的开关被完全打开，随着梅林的深入渐渐的抬起了后背，被填满的满足感围绕着亚瑟，在完全适应梅林后，亚瑟的腰不由自主的晃动起来。梅林的肉棒太棒了！亚瑟甚至想为一直以来有意无意的欺负梅林而道歉了，梅林的分身总是能顶到他的敏感点，他完全都不介意自己大声的呻吟了！

应该庆幸梅林在翻墙进来的瞬间就给门上下了隔音咒，外面是绝对不会听见里面的声音的，不然亚瑟的呻吟足以让门外的侍卫怀疑，然后闯进来把他丢到绞刑架上处死！

亚瑟的腹部绷得紧紧的，仿佛这样就能让自己看起来没有特别享受梅林的撞击一样。梅林抓着亚瑟的前胸，暗自怨念着为什么这个人能拥有几乎完美的身材，每一处的肌肉都结实紧绷，恰到好处，而自己，一直以来就瘦的像个猴子，不过看看，现在是谁在他身上浪叫的像个荡妇一样呢？骨节分明的十指游荡在梅林的胸口，食指上本该冰凉的戒指竟被亚瑟的体温焐热，温热的抵在梅林的锁骨上。

“你真美”亚瑟盯着梅林的嘴唇说。

梅林心头一惊，这家伙怕不是被自己搞疯了吧？当然梅林看出亚瑟的情况不太正常，谁会在体内刚被塞进两根手指的时候就浪叫成那样？他有些猜到了八成是因为情花的原因，促成了亚瑟现在欲求不满的状态。他不知道这会儿是该谢谢莫佳娜还是恨死莫佳娜了，万一梅林没有勇气提出为亚瑟解药，那么现在亚瑟体内的人就不一定是自己了。卡美洛特的王子即使身受重伤都不会叫叫嚷，却因为催情的原因欲仙欲死成这样。如果是另一个人看到了这个不同的亚瑟……梅林一定会嫉妒到发疯。

喘息在梅林的耳边回荡着，他更用力的刺进亚瑟的体内，敏感的部位被温暖的甬道包裹着，这感觉比喉咙还要紧致的多，甬道中突起的肉球不如喉咙光滑，但这正是梅林需要的，那些突起的颗粒摩擦着他的分身，每一寸沟壑都和这条甬道契合，像有生命一样吮吸着梅林的分身。

亚瑟的阴茎红得快要滴血一般，上下摇摆的把顶端分泌出的透明液体甩得到处都是，身后绝妙的快感不断刺激着他的肉体，那些被积累的快感一点点的达到了顶点。

“梅林！天呐…梅林～”亚瑟从嗓子里发出的声音好像不是他的，他也不敢相信自己就这样轻易的被艹的射出来。

液体洒在梅林的肚皮上，下巴上，这都没有让他停止冲刺，梅林的阴茎依然硬的发烫，在亚瑟的体内撞击不停。

高潮过后的亚瑟有一瞬间的晃神，梅林趁机翻身，把骑在自己身上的亚瑟搬倒在床上，终于实现了梦寐以求的幻想——把他的王子压在身下。

亚瑟眼睛微闭，还有些迷迷糊糊的，梅林又用魔法唤来药瓶，把药膏重新涂在亚瑟的后穴周围，也在自己的分身上抹了一些，薄荷的清凉使梅林的阴茎无比舒适，不一会儿那股清凉又慢慢温热起来，药膏化成了一股水，顺着阴茎划落在床单上，留下一趟似被火烧的热流。梅林迫不及待的把自己的坚挺的欲望再一次送入亚瑟体内。亚瑟的小腿被梅林架到肩膀上，阴茎没那么红肿了，但依然跳动着，好像只要多加一点刺激就能再一次昂气头颅。

此刻的房间是不存在王子殿下和最强法师的，有的只是被欲望和快感冲昏头脑的两个普通人。

“艹他的…亚瑟，你真紧”梅林在亚瑟耳边吐着气说，转过头去亲吻亚瑟呻吟的唇。激烈的亲吻让两个人口中的液体流出嘴边，在亚瑟的下巴上交汇在一起。

亚瑟的臀部被微微抬起，梅林在下面塞了两个枕头，能更好的深入后穴，同时，亚瑟体内的敏感点因为这个体位被直接击中，一波比之前更妙的快感重新积累起来。

"天啊…就是那里，梅林…再深一点”全新的体验再一次点燃了亚瑟的身体，梅林纤瘦的腰里面蕴含着满满的力量，他飞快的摇动自己的跨部，面对亚瑟失控的表情竟给了梅林微妙的满足。

“殿下…”梅林坏心的放慢了抽插，他抽出自己火热的阴茎，将顶端堵在张着嘴的穴口，就是不进去。

“别停下来！”亚瑟的内心忽然焦躁不安，就好象后背被蚊子咬了，钻心的痒，但是那个位置自己又挠不到，只好求别人来帮忙，但是那个人怎么都挠不到正确的位置一样。“我命令你别停下来！”

“你回答我的问题，我就继续”梅林舔着亚瑟的嘴唇，诱惑的在他耳边说“你真的不知道寻欢洞的后面是什么人吗？”

亚瑟歪过脸，回避梅林的眼睛“我不知道你在说什么…”

梅林伸出一根手指，轻轻的在亚瑟重新充血的阴茎上划动，轻放仿佛是在挠痒痒，这可不是什么快乐的体验，这分明是刑罚。

“好吧！是我！快别折磨我了…求求你，进来吧…”亚瑟依然不去看梅林，他此生好像从来都没有被这样羞辱过，藏的完美的秘密就这样被他大声喊出来，还央求着他的男仆继续艹他不要停……亚瑟倔强地咬着下唇，死死的憋住眼角的泪水，千万不能落下来！否则真的一丝一毫的尊严都没有了，他的荣誉，他的骄傲，那些光辉的事迹，全都没有了。亚瑟把自己完全暴露给梅林，包括那些阴暗的，肮脏的，难以启齿的一面。

梅林伏下身，装作不经意的吻掉他眼角的泪花。他的王子受的委屈够多了，梅林不在乎亚瑟是为什么去选择做那件事，但是重要的是，无论亚瑟做什么，他都深爱着亚瑟自由的灵魂，和金子般的心。

快感重新回到体内，亚瑟的眼睛紧闭着，仰着头发出呜咽，他的双手抓着梅林柔软的臀部，陷在那松软的触感中不能自拔。

梅林抽出一只手，握着亚瑟颤抖的分身，他想帮助亚瑟释放出来。不知是他的手心更烫还是亚瑟的欲望更烫，屋内的气氛让梅林汗流浃背，粘腻的触感夹杂在二人中间，连吹进来的微风都是闷热的。梅林不在乎他的身上有多粘，他的分身肿胀的紧，亚瑟的后穴也收缩的紧，被紧紧包裹的感觉又上了一个层次，一股美妙的气流涌上头颅，在梅林的身上走了个遍，梅林现在已经是无意识的冲刺了，闷热潮湿也全都抛在脑后，他唯一能够认知的就是双腿中间的部位，在亚瑟的身体里不停抽插的部位，这一刻所有的感官全部集中到这里，快了，再快一点，马上就要溢出来了！

“亚瑟，噢天呐，亚瑟…”

亚瑟耳中回荡着梅林的蜜语，充满诱惑的叫着他的名字，他的阴茎在梅林手里好像有了魔法一般，那纤长手指的黑发少年对待他的分身好像比自己还要清楚，每一处的力道都正好，体内的那个敏感点也被同样对待，每一次的交合都完美的击中那个特殊的感官。亚瑟张着嘴，太多的呻吟让他的嗓子发干，只觉得浑身哆嗦了一下…竟然又射出来了，他的种子洒在他的肚子上，挂在他金色的体毛上。

梅林选择低下头去吻亚瑟，同时身下的动作加快了一倍，亲吻和做爱无法分割，高潮边缘的梅林一时间竟然有些不相信这一切是真实的，他需要更多的亲吻，就算等下梦醒了，起码梅林能记住梦里亚瑟的味道。

亚瑟觉得自己已经不能再高潮了，前前后后他射了大概有三次了，可是很快的，他的阴茎不曾软下去，就又硬了起来。

“射给我吧梅林…”亚瑟说，他真的有点累了，胸口好像压着一块大石头，每次呼吸那石头就沉了一分。他起初竟然还怀疑盖尤斯的判断，竟然怀疑世界上是不是真有这种杀千刀的情花。

“求你快射给我，结束这一切”他的眼神里春水波荡，他的身体如此奇怪，好像一直憋在将要高潮的前一秒那样难受，身上更是燥热不堪，被色欲控制的王子早就不在乎他在梅林眼里的形象了，低声下气的哀求着。

“亚瑟…”梅林眼前有些模糊，好像是汗水流进眼睛里了，又好像是冲天的快感让他的意识模糊。

亚瑟没有注意到，梅林的眼珠有一秒变成了金色，那抹金色转瞬即逝，留在眼底的璀璨变成了壁炉反出的火光。

在梅林体内积累的快感终于达到顶峰，他喉咙中发着低沉又性感的怒吼，浑身紧绷起来，耳朵听到的只有自己的心跳声，眼中看到的只有亚瑟的脸，腹内的快感凝聚成实体，喷涌般的爆发出来，每一滴都洒进了亚瑟的后穴里。

亚瑟也紧跟着一起，浑浊的液体从他的分身里射出来，好像看到了一道光。

梅林沉默着，趴在亚瑟的身上，安安静静地享受着王子殿下昂贵的拥抱。

“你觉得怎么样了？”梅林问

“好多了。”亚瑟轻声说，但是说真的，在梅林的精液涌进他体内的那个瞬间，折磨人的烦躁就消失了，他开始能大口大口的呼吸了！亚瑟从未觉得空气是如此清甜！

“那就好，求你过后不要找机会杀掉我”梅林撅着嘴说，依然不想离开亚瑟的怀抱——即使他们两个人身上都黏糊糊的，还沾满了精液。

“因为你的大嘴巴终究还是会说出去？告诉所有人你玷污了我的清誉？”亚瑟反问

“不是……是因为我想这样做很久了，每天都在你换衣服的时候幻想你的裸体，和你做爱——”

一时间亚瑟没有说话，许久的空白后，他终于开口了。

“我希望你知道你自己再说什么”亚瑟说，这对话的走向让梅林心头发凉。

这该不会是唯一一次并且也是最后一次和亚瑟做爱了吧？梅林开始对自己发脾气了，为什么要告白呢？明明没有说出傻话前气氛都很不错的……

“因为我是卡美洛特的王子，我不能说我也对你有意思，你懂吗？”

“是的？” 

好像…不是梅林想到那么绝望。

“意味着我不会把你公开，你不能有名分，甚至公共场合下都不会看你一眼，天啊，真该庆幸你是我的贴身男仆，这样能省掉好多疑问，以后国家还需要一位皇后——即使这样，你也想和我在一起吗？”

梅林呆愣愣的点点头，说实话他没搞清亚瑟究竟想表达什么意思。

“如果你害怕我会因为那些原因离开你…亚瑟，无论发生什么，你知道我永远都会在你身旁的。”

“很好，你做出了决定，梅林，你跑不掉了，从今以后不许离开我半步！”亚瑟收紧了双臂，把梅林抱得更紧了。

等等……这是好事还是坏事？亚瑟的回答究竟是不是他想要的那个答案？

梅林最终还是翻身下床，并且不知道从哪儿弄来一小桶清水，把自己擦洗干净，当然也得给亚瑟擦洗干净，你不能指望王子殿下自己清理肚皮上的精液吧？

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


梅林悄悄的挥手，窗口吹来清风阵阵，吹散了屋内满是情欲的气味，也吹散了闷热的气氛。

不过爱意是吹不散的。

亚瑟侧过身，目不转睛的看着同样侧身面对他的梅林。柔软的黑卷发安静的铺洒在枕头上，白皙的脖颈和锁骨上都是亚瑟留下的吻痕。他牵起梅林的手，在自己手中把玩着。

“你总是让我欲火焚身。”亚瑟轻抚着梅林的脸，目光温柔。

这可真是受宠若惊了，梅林瞪大眼睛，他从未想过竟然会有人觉得他性感，而且他在亚瑟面前犯的傻自己都数不过来了，这个人竟然会因为他欲火焚身？

“什么时候？是我摔倒的姿势太妖娆了吗？”梅林问，他是真的想知道，究竟哪里值得亚瑟的垂爱了？

“我不能告诉你”亚瑟说，“谁知道你今天过后会臭屁成什么样子，我不能再透露更多了，否则你早晚会骑到我的头上去。”

“还有，我不是真的觉得你傻，只是……那样比较好玩”亚瑟继续说，“你想知道我为什么会在寻欢洞背后吗？”

梅林轻轻点头，内心里已经想知道的发疯。

“每次和你争吵之后———”

“我把那叫单方面的怒吼，殿下。”

梅林被瞪了一眼，亚瑟接着说“每次你气鼓鼓的样子倔犟又可爱，总是让我升起一团火，我总得找地方把火灭掉。”

亚瑟转头想了想说“我知道昨天那个人是你，没人蠢到做完后还说谢谢，不过你是怎么发现的？我一直隐藏的很好的！”

梅林只能编了个谎，关于亚瑟身上的味道什么的。

性爱好像拉近了他们之间的距离，亚瑟说了很多他的真心话，大多都是不值一提的小事的感受，但是梅林十分开心亚瑟可以和他分享情绪，同时，这样的信任也让梅林更难说出自己的魔法秘密了。

“那么……你准备好了吗？”

“什么？”梅林嘴角的笑僵住了。

亚瑟掀开被子，露出了他那又一次站起来的肿胀的分身。

“可是我们刚刚才———”梅林撅着嘴，不知道药效究竟需要多少次双人运动才能消失——又或者，这次根本不是药效的原因。

亚瑟没有让他说完，用一个吻堵住了梅林诱人的唇。

这一次，梅林得到了被亚瑟填充的美妙体验。

End

  
  


番外。

城堡里再也找不到寻欢洞了，高汶还为此难受了一会儿，不过这份伤心很快就被厨房新出炉的苹果派给驱散走了。

他还在骑士团和王子殿下打猎的时候特意提了一嘴，换来的只是兰斯洛特轻轻的皱眉摇头，和珀西瓦尔的白眼——那个大块头的私生活纯净的像个圣人。

梅林骑在马上，偷偷的撇着领路的亚瑟，热情故事的主角竟然像个没事人一样，全程自然无比，中间还讲述了‘在某处听说的寻欢洞里的人到底是谁’的推理依据。梅林简直想要为亚瑟鼓掌喝彩，叫莫佳娜来看看什么叫做演技。

于是，在仲夏节乌瑟一反常态不用在篝火上烤当天打借来的食物，而是在庭院里搭戏台，在篝火前用戏剧来带给人民欢乐的时候，梅林破天荒的在严肃的会议上插了嘴，“亚瑟一定要演这部戏剧的男主角！”

面对气到黑脸的乌瑟——这个仆人怎么敢在这种重要的会议上插嘴？亚瑟你是不是对待下人太宽松了？——梅林绞尽脑汁长了好几个借口，比如由王子殿下表演更有让大家看到皇室是多么看重人民啦，屈身奉献自己娱乐大众将会有多么好的名声啦，展示卡美洛特的王子并不是只有一身腱子肉啦，而且还可以收费出演，这样仲夏夜带来的收益更高等等，眼看乌瑟的脸由黑变红，由红变白，最后竟然对梅林微笑出来。

“亚瑟，你的仆人也不是那么蠢嘛”乌瑟高兴的拍打亚瑟的肩膀，想到有机会向人展示卡美洛特的王子多才多艺外，国库将要更充足一点，他笑得更开心了。

“梅林！你怎么回事？”亚瑟拽着梅林的脖子上的围巾一路回到卧室，第一件事就是把他可怜的仆人摁在墙上质问，“你是有什么毛病？”

梅林闭着眼睛,抬手擦掉亚瑟太激动而嘣在他脸上的口水，心平气和的说“我只是不想你浪费天赋，而且想想我对乌瑟说的话——我是为了卡美洛特打算的！”

“和你的话见鬼去吧！”亚瑟的眼中仿佛能看到火焰了，“剧本可是由高汶来写的！不知道杰弗里那老头什么毛病，竟然挑这个时候生病……”

是了，高汶再看到乌瑟接受了亚瑟当男主角之后，他的眼中开始闪着正在酝酿计谋的光，那眼神露骨到亚瑟看着就想敲敲梅林的脑袋问他究竟是不是活腻了。 

高汶对这个工作满意的不得了，好像骨子里就带着编写戏剧和指导演出的血液，整个剧本也是一般的狗血爱情故事，不过男女主人公的身份变成了卡美洛特的贵族骑士和林中隐居的女巫罢了，多添加了一份禁忌感确实让整个故事瞬间更加狗血了。

骑士偶然间受了重伤，林中的女巫出手救了他，骑士隐瞒了身份，让女巫以为他只是个普通的农夫，二人在林中很开心的度过了一段时间后，骑士不得不告诉她自己得走了，原来骑士所在的王国危在旦夕，长时间对魔法的禁止引发了巫师群体的不满，邪恶的巫师军团要攻打王国，二人最终竟然在战场上相遇，骑士被魔法击中命不久矣，女巫伤心的选择亲手结束骑士的生命，最后回到林中。

就是这么个无聊的故事，亚瑟不知道为什么乌瑟读了剧本就湿润了眼角，对于这个触碰了禁忌的剧本大力称赞，对高汶说整个城堡的人随他调动，不惜一切代价都要把这出戏完整的演出来。

木已成舟，这点是梅林在床上怎么被艹或者让亚瑟爽到上天都改变不了的事实，亚瑟只能皱着眉毛取消训练的时间去和高汶亲自挑选的’演员们‘搭戏。

出演林中女巫的是公认的第二美人格温，因为第一美人莫佳娜读了标题《孤独女巫与骑士之歌》就把高汶轰走了，以及饰演邮差的莱昂，总是帮助女巫但也是领军造反的邪恶反派兰斯洛特。

节目就这样定下来了，亚瑟简直像个完美男主角，无论从台词的音调还是抬手咏叹的角度都无可挑剔，而格温…可怜的格温，她总是记不住台词，梅林热心的去帮助她对戏，在每次格温忘记自己要说什么的时候悄声替她提示。

仲夏夜这天，全国各地的人们涌向卡美洛特的中心，都是为了看他们的王子的，乌瑟开心的不得了，看他无时无刻的投给梅林赞美的目光就知道了。

渐渐入夜，篝火也点燃起来，高汶排演的戏剧《魂断绿林》——这个名字显然比之前的那个好——也热火朝天的开演了。

格温带着柔顺的假发和绿叶和碎布织成的戏服，柔声柔气得念着自己的台词，虽然有些僵硬，但起码没有忘词冷场。亚瑟依旧穿着他的锁子甲，披着鲜红的披风，优美的向大家展示了一个出身贵族心怀天下的真正好骑士。

“埃力诺，我的爱人，我愿一直和你生活下去”格温的表情无比真诚，望着亚瑟说出自己的台词。

“莉莉丝，我永恒的光，我也愿意这样承诺，可是……我得回去了。”亚瑟说。

“去哪里？我和你一起走！”

“对不起，莉莉丝，那是一个无法容忍魔法的地方”

格温饰演的莉莉丝无声呜咽起来，看着亚瑟,也就是埃力诺的背影，倒在地上缩成一团，然后所有的灯光逐渐暗下去——当然梅林的任务就是控制灯光，他当时想都没想就接下了这个任务，无视了兰斯洛特微妙的眨眼睛，这种挥挥手的事情，不能更简单了。

可是中场休息的时候出了岔子，格温为了让自己不那么紧张，去盖尤斯哪儿特意要了舒缓药剂，可是药剂中的某种草药却引起了她过敏症状。

“陛下，格温的喉咙内全部肿起来了，别说念台词了，现在还能呼吸就是奇迹了！”盖尤斯命人抬着格温送到自己的医务室，留下演出一半的烂摊子。

乌瑟急得挠头，没有女主角，这戏还怎么演？

兰斯洛特不经意的提起“陛下，这时候如果有一个熟悉莉莉丝所有的台词的人就好了。”

高汶连忙搭腔“陛下，我记得梅林经常帮助格温记词！”

梅林的眉毛竟然想盖尤斯一样挑起来了，万万没想到这火竟然燃到了自己的身上。“陛下！还是找个姑娘来代替吧！我看起来根本——”

乌瑟打断了梅林的发言，“你到底知不知道格温的台词？”

“倒背如流…”梅林不想承认，但他确实都记住了。

“很好，乔治，赛法，带他去整理一下！莱昂，你去告诉观众我们马上上场！”乌瑟重新露出笑容，他才不关心穿女装的梅林的自尊呢。

亚瑟玩味的看过来，眼神里不是活该，但也是‘欢迎与我共入地狱’的嘲笑脸。

梅林带上那顶假发，身上换上了叶子和碎布编织的裙子…实在是……

“天啊梅林！你可能是我见过最高挑健壮的姑娘了！”高汶试着憋住不笑，可是强忍没多久，就发出了惊天的咳嗽声。

“我觉得挺好的，比艾莲娜公主强很多了”亚瑟走过来拍拍梅林的肩膀，“毕竟你的异装癖现在可以光明正大的扮成姑娘了！”亚瑟恶狠狠的笑着，眼里全是复仇的快感，仿佛床上的缠绵都是假象一样。

梅林瘪着嘴，硬着头皮期望观众不会丢番茄上来。

意外的，观众没有丝毫不满，依旧满眼泪花的看完整场，尤其是最后骑士死在女巫怀中的时候，观众席上甚至有人放声大哭。

“我亲爱的埃力诺，如果有来世，我希望你不曾遇见我，只做一个开心，正义的骑士。”梅林入戏很快，不费力的说出被烙在脑海里的台词，或许他自己都没注意，他的声音里带着浓浓的鼻音和颤抖的哭腔。

“不要哭，我的爱人。”亚瑟躺在梅林说怀里平稳的说“如果有来世，我依然希望与你在一起，只期盼那时的你没有背负着会魔法的诅咒”

高汶的初稿其实是《只期盼来世的我们能在一个宽容的世间继续相爱》，不过乌瑟觉得这是在讽刺他，瞪着高汶让他改掉了。

梅林低下头，按着剧本的走向，在亚瑟的唇上刻下了深深一吻。

本来只是普通的嘴碰嘴，亚瑟竟然抬起手，摁着梅林的脑袋不让他离开，蜻蜓点水就变成了缠绵的深吻。

一吻过后，亚瑟垂下手臂，安详的枕在梅林的怀里。

梅林独自抱着骑士的身体呆坐了一会儿——此时灯光应该全部集中在莉莉丝的身上，不过控制烛火的梅林现在正忙着——然后轻轻的放下那具身体，头也不回的奔向了绿林深处。

在迈入森林的前一秒，梅林没有跟着剧本走，他犹豫了一下，又回头望了一眼骑士的方向，眼角流下一滴泪，最终扎进森林里，再也没有出来过。

掌声雷动！无论是观众席还是后台旁观的骑士，群演们都眼中含着泪光，把手掌拍肿也毫不在意。

演出获得的成功在五大王国内掀起了一阵戏剧热，所有的贵族都开始搜寻最好的游吟诗人来写剧本，竟然神奇的给五大王国带来了暂时的和平。

当晚的仲夏夜女神果然落到梅林的头上，投票的群众纷纷表示虽然这个小男仆穿裙子戴假发别扭极了，但是那双湿漉漉的眼睛和好像无时无刻都在索吻的嘴唇，配上用情至深的剧本，最重要的是最后眼角的一滴泪，彻底征服了所有人。

“梅林，我看到你在台上的表现了”亚瑟当晚堵住往盖尤斯的医务室里跑的梅林说“我躺在你怀里的时候，你看起来是真的很伤心”

“当然是因为我入戏啊”梅林撅着嘴说，亚瑟的双臂支在他身体的两侧，根本无处躲藏。“不过你放心，你死的时候我一定不会哭得”

这一句不知怎么点燃了亚瑟的怒气，王子殿下又成熟的把这怒气转化为情欲，趁着四下无人，就地把他摁在墙上好好收拾了一下。

事后，梅林红着鼻子问，“殿下，如果我也有魔法，你会像埃力诺依然爱莉莉丝那样爱我吗？”

亚瑟瞪圆了眼睛，好像梅林说了什么不可思议的事。

“别说傻话！你没有魔法，我也不会死！”亚瑟说着，忽然感觉梅林看起来很受伤，在墙角可怜兮兮的穿着被亚瑟刚刚粗暴拽下的裤子，心里软了下来。“我是说，我当然会很生气，可是无论你有没有魔法，我们都不会是对立面的，对吗？”

“没错。”梅林笑了起来“我永远不会是你的对立面，无论我有没有魔法。”

  
  


END

  
  
  


这夜，是高汶和兰斯洛特巡夜。

正直的骑士兰斯洛特认真的举着火把，带着缜密的目光走遍城堡的各个角落。

相反，高汶骑士嘴里叼着一根野花的根茎，伸着懒腰跟在兰斯洛特身后，嘴里有一搭没一搭的聊着天。

“高汶，不要再对我眉来眼去了，你知道这对我没用。”兰斯洛特翻着白眼，截过高汶送来的飞吻丢在地上。

“可你还是接了我的飞吻”高汶毫不在意的溜达着，忽然一个刹车，愣在原地。

兰斯洛特撞倒高汶的肩膀上，刚想开口问候这个人的身体安康，就被高汶拽到怀里死死的捂着嘴巴。

“嘘！！别出声！梅林和亚瑟在那里！”高汶焦急的轻声在兰斯洛特耳边说。

兰斯洛特挣扎着，表示自己不会大喊大叫之后，高汶移开了捂住他嘴巴的手。

“殿下和梅林在那里又怎么了？我们打个招呼不就———噢……”兰斯洛特闭上嘴，直接愣在高汶的怀里。

没错，两个人的裤子都不在身上，亚瑟正把梅林摁在墙上，不停的抽插，手还扼住了他的喉咙，好让梅林不能呼喊。

“这……我们得去救梅林！殿下不能因为他是王子就对仆人为所欲为！”兰斯洛特反应过来后，准备拔剑和亚瑟决斗，营救眼中含泪的梅林。

“别傻了”高汶拽住他，又瞥了一眼不远处的拐角里正在苟合的两个人，轻声对兰斯洛特说“你没看到梅林配合亚瑟的小屁股吗？那两个人明明是你情我愿的。”

确实，梅林没有挣扎，十分配合亚瑟的撞击，脸上的表情也十分微妙……大概过了十分钟左右，两个人好像结束了这场野蛮的性爱，靠在一起说了几句悄悄话，暗中看着亚瑟送梅林回了御医室，高汶这才敢放声说话。

兰斯洛特的脸红得像极了高汶最爱的红苹果，他依然揽着兰斯洛特，嘀咕着“我早看他们在台上的时候就不对劲，没人能表演的那么好！原来他们早就——”

“这件事不要说出去！”兰斯洛特打断高汶的臆想。

“兰斯，在你心中我难道是个傻子吗？”高汶皱起眉头“这种事我怎么可能说出去！让乌瑟听到了我不要命了吗？”

兰斯洛特愣了一下，“对，其实我是觉得格温知道了会伤心，不过你说的对，国王是更大的阻碍”

高汶翻了个白眼，“你这么念叨着格温，可不见得她也同样念叨你。”

“我只想让她幸福快乐，我想让每个人都幸福快乐而已…”兰斯念叨着，他完全放弃格温了，只是站在朋友的角度不希望她受伤而已。

“那你希望我也幸福快乐吗？”高汶的眼神忽然无比认真，他牵起兰斯洛特的手，望着他。

“当然。”

“那你就得跟我在一起了。”高汶拉过兰斯的手，放在唇边吻了一下。“只有你在身边的时候我才觉得不那么孤独”

“卡美洛特有时候在我眼中是那么陌生，你我都知道我不属于这里，我留下的原因是……因为你。”高汶说。

兰斯洛特手中的火把快要拿不住了，他不吃暧昧不清的那一套，但确实吃单刀直入的这一套，而且他十分理解高汶的孤独感，还有…也没人能拒绝高汶，是吧？

“我可不能对你保证什么……”兰斯洛特说，任由高汶靠近他，吻上他的嘴唇。

从这天起，卡美洛特又多了一个秘密。

真的END了，真的没有了。


End file.
